1. Field
This disclosure relates to propulsion systems for airborne vehicles. More particularly, the present disclosure describes a ducted propulsion vectoring system, which vectors thrust or propulsive force generated by a ducted fan in an airborne vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Vertical/short take off landing (V/STOL) capabilities are known in both general aviation aircraft and military aircraft. General aviation V/STOL aircraft have largely been dominated by the rotary wing configuration (helicopter) but are limited in speed by the inefficiencies of the rotary wing and are confined to landing/takeoff locations (heli-pads) due to the wide rotor arcs and potential hazard to people and property from the rotary wing. Military jet aircraft, such as the McDonnell Douglas AV-8B Harrier, provide offensive and defensive capabilities of fighter jets, while still providing a capability for V/STOL operation. Other military V/STOL aircraft, such as the Bell Boeing V-22 Osprey, provide enhanced lift and mission capabilities over traditional helicopters. Military V/STOL aircraft provide surveillance, search and rescue, aerial attack and reconnaissance missions from remote and un-accessible areas where conventional take-off and landing aircraft would be unable to operate.
Several types of V/STOL aircraft and related propulsion systems have been proposed in the art. Issued patents discussing V/STOL systems include the following: U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,207, “Aircraft,” issued Oct. 14, 1975 to Bradbury; U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,292, “Propulsion/control for VTOL vehicle,” issued Oct. 28, 1980 to Van Nimwegen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,074, “Propulsion system for V/STOL aircraft,” issued Nov. 9, 1982 to Schoen, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,880, “Method and system for improved V/STOL aircraft performance,” issued Dec. 1, 1987 to Bradfield, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,643, “Unmanned vertical take-off and landing, horizontal cruise, air vehicle,” issued Mar. 22, 1994 to Ebbert, et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,844, “Vertical/short take-off and landing (V/STOL) air vehicle capable of providing high speed horizontal flight,” issued Jun. 2, 1998 to Cummings.